


In Which Niles Bothers Takumi

by Sh4rky



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: Niles bothers Takumi at the training grounds.A short piece for Leo’s birthday.





	In Which Niles Bothers Takumi

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Leo!
> 
> A quick piece from Niles perspective.

Takumi drew the practice bow back. Dawn had just broke, the dim Nohrian light throwing long shadows across the training grounds.

 

“Is there something I can do for you?” Takumi spoke as he released the arrow, hitting it's mark in the centre of the target.

 

Niles stepped out the shadows of armoury into the training grounds and Takumi prepared another arrow. 

 

“Am I not allowed to enjoy the dawn?”

 

Takumi scowled as he released another shot. “You  _ did  _ become a prince when you married Princess Camilla, right? You have no reason to skulk in the shadows anymore, even if it suits you”

 

“Old habits do die hard.” Niles made his way towards Takumi before stopping a few feet away and preparing his own bow. “I did try to refuse the title you know, I am well aware of how little the title suits me but,” Niles paused as he took aim, hitting the target dead centre, “the nobles wouldn't have it. Something about not suiting her station.”

 

“Well at least you're self aware.”

 

“Oh come now, aren't we all family now since Xander and Sakura’s wedding?”

 

“Ah yes, one big, happy family.” Takumi said curtly, his frown deepening. “Now, really, is there something you want? Or does interrupting my morning practice just your idea of entertainment?”

 

Niles put down the bow and turned towards Takumi with his hands on hips and clicked his tongue. “As hot headed as ever, how  _ does _ Leo deal with you.”

 

Face reddening with frustration, Takumi relaxed his bow, and faced the ex-retainer trying to keep his mouth shut as to not prove the other man’s accusation true, instead pursing his lips and glaring at him.

 

“So what are you doing for Leo today for his birthday? A little bird told me you'd been seen perusing the market frequently for the last couple of weeks.”

 

“And what does it matter to you?”

 

“I may not be his retainer anymore, but I have always cared about the Prince. Especially now that I am his brother by law.”

 

Takumi shot a few more arrows, waiting for Niles to go on.

 

“Do the books on Nohrian courting practices I've seen you carrying out of the library have anything to do with things you've purchased?”

 

Mid-draw, Takumi stopped and stared at Niles. “O-of course not,” he stuttered, face turning slightly red. 

 

“Did you think no one would notice the way you look at Leo when he's not paying attention?”

 

“Wh-what?” A flustered Takumi let an arrow fly, missing the target by several feet to the left. 

 

“Leo might be oblivious but I assure you that no one else is. I think I've won the bet though. Camilla thought you'd say something at Christmas and Hinoka had bet on Tanabata. I had bet on his birthday. Even Sakura had clued in, though she didn't agree with betting on her brother's feelings.”

 

Takumi made incoherent noises that could have been the beginning of several sentences. His face was bright red in the now risen sun and the practice bow was at side with his free hand in a fist. Niles smirked and walked back towards the castle. 

  
Later that night at the small banquet held for the occasion, Niles noticed a sapphire ring on Leo's fourth finger, and a similar ruby ring on Takumi as he twirled around the dance floor with his wife. He had some winnings to collect.


End file.
